


Bedazzled

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Julie and the Phantoms One-Shots: Ghostly Mishaps [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Friendship, Gen, Luke and Reggie flirted with Julie's mom lmaooo, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Julie is mortified. Luke has a type. Reggie's embarrassed but snickering.And Alex? Alex isliving.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie
Series: Julie and the Phantoms One-Shots: Ghostly Mishaps [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925116
Comments: 23
Kudos: 1200





	Bedazzled

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the nearly canon headcanon that Rose, from episode one, is Julie's mom, and a post I saw on tumblr wanting to see Julie's reaction to finding out that the guys flirted with her mom. 
> 
> Alex is enjoying himself.

“You guys won’t believe what I found,” Luke said without warning, popping into the band rehearsal 15 minutes late. There was a grin on his face, a twinkle in his eyes, and Julie was about to question him when her gaze dropped to the photo album in his hands.

“Oh my god, were you going through my stuff again?” Julie squawked.

Luke’s brows furrowed. “What? No, absolutely not. Your dad left it on the table. No, I-I think I figured out how we’re connected to you, o-or at least, more than just Bobby.”

That got everyone’s attention. Reggie set his bass down and crossed the room and Alex stood, putting his sticks on his set and popping over next to Luke to look at where he was pointing. Julie stood from her piano, curious.

“This woman,” Luke said, turning the album so that Julie could see who he was pointing to. “She was at our sound check before we died. We gave her a shirt and a CD. She’s in your album, so she’s gotta be related to you, right?”

Julie’s lips parted, staring at the old photo. It had been taken on Julie’s first birthday, years ago. “That’s-”

“Oh my god, it’s Rose,” Alex said, squinting at the page. His smile grew crooked. “Reggie and Luke flirted with her _hard_ the night we died.”

Reggie smacked him in the shoulder, though he was chuckling, and Julie’s brain short circuited. “What?”

Alex missed the tone in her voice, but Reggie and Luke didn’t. They froze, smiles falling as they stared at her slightly horrified face. Alex continued to study the photo, oblivious. “Yeah, it was frankly a little embarrassing. Not as bad as Bobby, though, he actually hung back to try and get with her. Wonder if he did.”

He looked up at the silence to find Julie staring at them with her mouth hanging, Reggie and Luke looking confused and a little freaked out. “What?”

“That’s my _mom_ ,” she choked out.

Alex opened his mouth, shut it again, looked back at the book. Ripped it from Luke’s hands and flipped forward a few pages, a wide grin starting to cross his face. “Oh. Oh my god. Oh my _god,_ you guys flirted with her _mom!_ ”

Reggie’s cheeks were bright red, but somehow his voice was still teasing when he spoke. “Guess Luke has a type.”

Luke buried his face in his hands. “I am… _so_ sorry,” he croaked.

Julie wrenched the album from Alex’s grasp, snapping it closed and pulling it to her chest. “I can’t believe-”

“I-I mean!” Luke spluttered, throwing his hands out. His face was also the color of a tomato. “It’s not like we knew we were going to _die_ and then meet her daughter 25 years in the future! That’s crazy, that doesn’t happen!”

“Except it did happen,” Reggie pointed out, withering when Luke shot a glare at him. “Right, not the time, sorry.”

Julie had relaxed a bit and was now staring at the guys a little more openly. “So she…knew you guys? I-I mean I guess it makes sense, she and Tre-Bobby were friends for a while when Carrie and I were growing up, so she must have…”

Her nose wrinkled a little. “I’m getting a headache,” she declared. “This is too nuts. You guys knew my _mom_.” Her expression shifted, slid into something understanding. “That’s why she had your shirt in the trunk.”

The guys perked up. “She did?” Luke asked.

Julie nodded her head to the door and led the guys up to her room, sinking down onto the floor and pulling out the Sunset Curve shirt with a fondness. She spread it on her bed and backed up as the guys hovered around her.

“She bedazzled it,” Reggie noted softly.

A smile was tugging on Alex’s lips. “She must have liked us a lot, if she kept it this long.”

“I wonder if she knew what Bobby did.”

The group turned to look at Luke, who was staring down at the shirt with a furrowed brow. Julie’s lips parted, and she looked back at the shirt. Back to the guys, who were now all looking at the shirt in betrayal. “W-Wait, but Bobby didn’t record your demos. Just…”

“Stole all my other songs,” Luke finished with a frown.

“Right, right,” Julie said, relieved. “Right, she’d never let him get away with claiming your music as his own. She couldn’t have known. She wasn’t like that.”

“She didn’t seem like that,” Reggie agreed, his voice gentle. He reached out a hand and dusted his fingers over the rhinestones. “Can’t believe this held up so well.”

“Seriously, it was like they were made of paper,” Alex snorted. 

The group fell silent for a moment, and then Julie shook her head. “I don’t get it. What…I still don’t understand what this all means. Why…why everything.”

“Me neither,” Luke admitted, rubbing his jaw. His eyes were still locked on the shirt. “But this is just way more proof that this-” he gestured between the four of them, finally looking up “-was meant to happen.”

Alex hummed in agreement and leaned on Reggie’s shoulder. “We’ll figure it out,” he declared, looking over at Julie with determination. “And in the meantime, you have a very exclusive t-shirt that only like a dozen people could ever have claimed to own.”

Julie chuckled. “What’s it worth, ten bucks?”

Reggie snorted. “Doubtful.”

“I’m still never letting you guys live down the fact that you flirted with Julie’s _mom_ , though,” Alex taunted.

He was chased from the bedroom with shrieks and thrown pillows, laughing hysterically. 


End file.
